


Ghost Story

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dunedaneth tries to summon her deceased husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Story

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

My stew bubbles on the fire while the cruel wind howls outside.  Beef, onions, carrots, barley, and savory herbs, your favorite!  I have two places set on the table tonight, although I am alone.  Two bowls sit ready and I will fill them.

Oh Arathorn, they will think me a coward to die so young, and perhaps they are right. 

So be it. 

Darkness presses on me, close and persistent.  I might cast it forth again, but I am weary.  For so many years I held out, for our son's sake, for our people's sake, but I have had enough.  I feel selfish and why not?  I have given them the free peoples much.  It is time I looked to myself.

Cold and death and dark are on my bones.  Tomorrow, we shall be together again, my love, I know it and yet I cannot wait. I have set out my best linens, woven by my own hand, embroidered with images of Nísimaldar; nowadays people think the Mellorn belong to the elves, but I know the truth of it even as you did; the graceful trees I set into these napkins were given to mortal kind in lost Númenor.  We chose to share the golden trees with our kin, with Galadriel who will mourn my passing.

I regret to cause the elves grief, but It was only ever a matter of time. 

Oh, my darling, my Dunadan, I miss you more than words could ever tell. Sit at my table tonight, beloved.  Let us be together now in my world if only in my visions.   Tomorrow, I will join you in yours.


End file.
